deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Silver vs Gladion
Description Silver vs Gladion.png This What If Death Battle will feature Silver from the second generation of Pokemon, as well as Gladion from the seventh generation of Pokemon. (Off Season Fight.) Every aspiring Pokemon Trainer needs a good rival, right? Interlude Cue Music 1 Theodore: In the vast world of Pokemon, there have always been five golden trends that helped bind every generation together: Nova: The regional professor can never tell the difference between genders for the life of him. Alice: There will always be "old school" fans who refuse to acknowledge the validity of whatever new monsters are thrown their way. Luther: Your protagonist is required to wear a cap on his or her head. There will be no exceptions. Rena: Your protagonist's mother is the least important character in the entire game, and you'll never really interact with her that much outside of a handful of intro cutscenes. Nova: And most importantly, your heroes rival will always be a condescending jerkass who always manages to stay one step ahead of the fray... most of the time. *Cue random record scratch* ... or maybe just sometimes. Cue Music 2 Rena: Well whenever your rival isn't your best friend in the world whose only purpose is to spoonfeed some easy exp to your team, he may just happen to be the edgy son of- Luther: Rena, spoilers! Theodore: Introducing Silver, the passerby thief of the Johto region! Alice: And Gladion, the vaguely anime-ish enforcer of Team Skull. Nova: You guys should know us well enough already, and it's our job to anlayze their Pokemon, moves, and skills to find out who would win... Everyone: A DEATH BATTLE! Luther: Or a Pokemon... battle.... What the hell do we even call this? Silver Cue Music 3 Nova: Team Rocket was the biggest, baddest mafia the Kanto region has ever seen, striking fear into the hearts of trainers and Pokemon alike! Theodore: There's no denying the threat these dastardly villains posed to the entire world, 'twas a reputation best exemplified by their monster of a leader who went by the name of Giovanni. Alice: At least until his entire criminal organization was brought down at the hands of an eleven year old. '' Rena: That sounds like a pretty nasty shot to his dignity. 'Luther: It was. In fact, Giovanni's loss to Red (which took place in a perfectly normal Gym battle mind you) was so embarrassing, that he actually decided to disband Team Rocket on the spot!' ''Alice: Needless to say, this decision didn't exactly bode well with the underlings under his command, but few people were more pissed off by this event than Giovanni's own son: Silver. Rena: Wha- Silver? What are you going on about, Allie? I thought his name was supposed to be ??? Theodore: Rena... you didn't actually-''' Rena: Well you actually get to see the dude's name upfront during your first encounter with him, so of course that's what I ended up calling him! Nova: Are you sure about that? Cause I'm pretty sure I, along with like half the fanbase ended up changing his name to JACKASS. ''Luther: Or Passerby Boy if you wanna go by the remakes.'' Alice: Canonicaly speaking, the name of Giovanni's son is Silver, alright? '''Theodore: No matter how poorly chosen his real name may be, Silver saw his father's decision as an act of cowardice and abandonment, which led the young lad to run away from home and form a nasty grudge towards Team Rocket as a whole, where he vowed to become the strongest Pokemon Trainer in the world! Cue Music 4 Luther: Now if you're gonna set out to be an awesome trainer, then you're actually gonna need a Pokemon to fight at your side. Silver's answer to this was to break into the lab of Professor Elm and steal away a Chikorita-'' Nova: Luther, shut up. Nobody picks Chikorita. ''Luther: I... kinda picked her on my first playthrough... Rena: Yeah well Totodile's just MUCH cooler in comparison! I mean who wouldn't want to order around a water spewing crocodile everywhere?! Alice: And wouldn't you know it, Silver's starter just happened to possess a type advantage over the protagonist, which you'd think would lead to an easy victory during their first stand off. Theodore: Long story short, that didn't really work out for him the first time. Or the second time. Or the third time. Or the fourth time... Rena: Yeah, it looks to me like Silver's missing out on something really important if he can't manage to score a single win over his rival. Alice: That "something missing" was kindness towards his partner Pokemon. Rena: I was just thinking he needed to do a little more level grinding, but I guess being less of a jerk works too. Cue Music 5 Nova: You can say whatever you want about Silver's shoddy track record, but you can't deny that he's got one hell of a team to back him up. Luther: Despite their rough introductions, the stolen Totodile from earlier would go on to become Silver's flagship Pokemon, evolving into the mighty Croconaw and later Feraligatr over the course of his journey! Theodore: Feraligatr is a beast of a Water Type that's been known to mercilessly tear into its foe's with its powerful teeth and claws! He can cut down on his opponent's defenses with his Crunch attack or freeze them solid with a well placed Ice Fang! Alice: And if Feraligatr doesn't want to get its mouth dirty, then it can always use Slash in the hopes of landing a critical hit or Aqua Tail to actually make use of his STAB bonus, at the cost of lower accuracy. Nova: And believe me, you'd be surprised to see just how stingy this series is with hit rates! That ninety percent accuracy is about as reliable as a coin flip when it keeps missing at the worst possible times! Rena: As a pure Water type, Feraligatr hates getting slammed by Grass and Electric moves, but luckily his Torrent ability is always there to power up his Water moves whenever he's in a pinch! Luther: But even with a powerhouse like Feraligatr on his side, Silver usually prefers to open up his battles with a Sneasel of all things. Nova: He may be the runt of the litter when stacked up to the rest of Silver's team, but Sneasel's packing a varied set of speedy moves to whittle down his opponent's HP! Theodore: Metal Claw can raise Sneasel's attack while applying Steel damage, Shadow Claw is the perfect move for scoring some much needed critical hits, Icy Wind slows down opponents from afar, and Feint Attack ignores protection type moves while showing no regard for accuracy or evasion. Alice: Not half bad for an unevolved Pokemon, but this offensive prowess comes at the cost of making Sneasel into a fragile speedster. It's Dark and Ice typings not only open it up to a shit-ton of weaknesses, but a single Fighting move is typically enough to bring the weasel down in one shot. Rena: But if that's not quick enough for you, then Silver's got an even faster Pokemon in the form of his Crobat! Luther: Following in the wake of his infamous evolutionary line, Crobat's main purpose is to annoy the shit out the enemy team with moves like Toxic and Confuse Ray, which apply the poison and confusion status effects to whatever they hit. Rena: Can I just say how much I HATE it when someone just spams status effects on my Pokemon for the entire battle? Nova & Theodore: It's a legitimate strategy! Alice: And of course Crobat's more than willing to batter his victims while they're suffering from RNG induced stupidity with flinch inducing Bites and critically damaging Air Cutters. Rena: NO Pikachu, I DON'T want you punch yourself in the goddamn head! Nova: As annoying as Crobat's gameplan is, he's not exactly unstoppable. Those status moves aren't a hundred percent accurate, while his typing makes him weak to Psychic, Electric, and Ice moves. Rena: Or you could always just throw a rock at him. That works too. Theodore: But if you thought Silver's ailment inducing antics stopped there, well you have another round of punishment coming because his team is packing a Magneton as well. Nova: Why this thing hasn't been fully evolved by now is beyond me, but it's more than likely to paralyze its target at the first opportunity with Thunder Wave. Whilst your own Pokemon is effectively crippled, Magenton will proceed to bombard your ass with perfectly accurate Magnet Bombs and accuracy dropping Mirror Shots. Luther: On the flipside, Magnet Bomb's power is kind of lacking and Mirror Shot's accuracy is ironically pretty damn bad, which is why Magneton can also Discharge electricity all around it for massive damage! Alice: Though since it is a Steel and Electric type, Magneton does take extra damage from Fire and Fighting moves, and it even suffers from a quadruple weakness to Ground attacks. Rena: Rounding off the unholy trinity of status spammers is Gengar, and this baddy is easily the scariest monster of the bunch! Not only is he packing another Confuse Ray to go along with his buddy Crobat, but his Sludge Bomb is basically a stronger version of Toxic that trades its poisonous consistency for raw power! Theodore: Gengar's frightening offense is bolstered even further by Dark Pulse and Shadow Ball, which are capable of making its victims flinch and reducing their Special Defense respectively. Rena: There is no escaping it. Give up. Luther: ...The hell did that come from? Nova: Just don't think too hard on it, Luth. Thanks to its unique Ghost/Poison combo, Gengar's only weaknesses consist of Psychic, other Ghosts, and Dark attacks. Theodore: Last but certainly not least is Alakazam, who may just be the most valuable member of Silver's team, trumping even Feraligatr in terms of sheer power and versatility. Alice: For starters, Alakazam is capable of using Reflect to double its entire teams resistance to physical attacks, which means you won't be one-shotting it very easily. As if it weren't hard enough to take down already, Alakazam knows Recover-'' Rena: Why does this move even exist in Pokemon?! It's bad enough when your Pokemon is able to heal itself without using items, but does everyone have to spam it so much?! 'Luther: Yeah yeah, you're just spewing salt from our match last week. Recover's not even that tough to counter, and its far from Alakazam's deadliest move.' Nova: That honor would have to go to Psychic and Focus Blast, two moves that share a single purpose: To tear through your HP faster than Kirby at an all you can eat buffet! '''Theodore: I certainly won't deny that, but Focus Blast just comes with one glaring issue...' Alice: Its accuracy is utter shit. Sure, that 120 base power may sound appealing, but that 70% hit rate means you're probably gonna end up missing your shots more often than not, and it can even lower your Pokemon's Special defense upon use. Theodore: Though with that said, Alakzam is still a complete monster on the battlefield, with its only weaknesses being Bug, Dark, and Ghost types. Rena: This kid might be an arrogant prick of a Trainer, but you can't deny that Silver's got more than enough skill to back himself up. Luther: Silver has defeated all sorts of trainers over the course of his journey, ranging from your average Rocket grunts to the mighty veterans that litter Victory Road, yet he never could manage to beat off the ol' player character. Nova: Unless you wanna count that one time he stripped the PC of a Team Rocket disguise. Luther: Bow chicka... Yeah that was actually pretty damn creepy. Alice: I suppose if it means anything to you, Silver did manage to learn his lesson and become a nicer guy after taking a few beatings from the local champion Lance. '' ''Silver: My name's ???. I'm going to be the world's greatest Pokémon trainer. Rena: Ha! I told you guys that was his real name! Gladion Cue Music 6 Nova: Fair warning, everyone: We're about to spoil the shit out of Pokemon Sun & Moon. Alice: Though you really should have expected that before you even started reading this script. Luther: The Aether Foundation-'' Rena: Is TOTALLY not evil! ''Luther: *ahem* is an organization devoted to the conservation and care of Pokemon who have been abused, hurt, or otherwise endangered all throughout Alola. Theodore: The fiends can call themselves whatever they want, but one simply does not fool the eyes of justice! Cue Music 7 Alice: Let's face it, Aether isn't really fooling anyone (let alone the entire internet) with its innocent PETA act, especially when the game itself spoils their real nature less than five minutes into its playtime. Nova: Well sure, if you guys wanna ruin the surprise right off the bat... Theodore: Though on the other side of the fourth wall, the citizens of Alola weren't quite as genre savvy as you'd expect, leaving only a single teenager to discover the true intentions that lied within the depths of Aether. Luther: Young Gladion used to be a proud supporter of the foundation, but as time passed on, he began to notice some... strange changes taking place with his unbelievably hot mother. Nova: Luth, she's over forty! Luther: And I'd still press a to pound this beauty any day of the week. Rena: Now that's just equal parts gross and disappointing. Alice: Hidden beneath the benevolent front of the Aether Foundation was an extensive amount of research into a group of strange interdimensional beings known only as Ultra Beasts. Theodore: An integral part of this research came in the form of a species of artificially created Pokemon dubbed Type: Full, who were made as a sort of "anti UB Weapon" to hunt and subdue the beasts. Nova: But like many mad science experiments, the whole beast killer plan fell flat on its face when the three rejects couldn't handle their newfound powers, which lead the higher ups to change their names to Type: Null and lock their asses up in the freezer for god knows how long. Alice: It was at this point when Gladion figured out that dear old mom was a little too... invested in her UB studies if you know what I'm saying. Luther: *cough* This is why you should always delete your search history, kids. Cue Music 8 Rena: So Gladion did what any sensible kinkshaming son would do, by stealing one of the foundation's Nullsicles and running away from home with the hopes that he would eventually stop his mom's evil scheme! Theodore: Though he was he and Null were initially alone on their travels, the young lad would soon go on to become an enforcer for the infamous Team Skull to further aid in his goals-''' Nova: Buuuuut he somehow managed to go for two years without making any sort of progress on his little crusade. Probably because he spent a little too much time getting swept up in JoJo's Bizarre Adventure. Cue Footage ''Luther: Man, I can practically FEEL the edge spewing out from this dude! Almost as if its grazing up against my right arm with a razor...'' Rena: Oh sorry, was that me? I couldn't help feeling this urge to stab someone just now. ''Luther: (Easy there, you little psycho...)'' Alice: Despite the hardships Gladion faced as a lone child setting off into the world, he was quick to settle into his destructive new lifestyle, becoming a formidable trainer with Null as his signature Pokemon. '''Theodore: You'd best not look down upon Type: Null because of its measly Normal typing and Frankenstein-esque appearance, for there are a number of good reasons he was bred as a Beast Killer. Nova: Null is capable of learning a variety of different moves to make the best of its viscous claws and teeth, from your basic Tackles, to relentless Pursuits, and even the mighty Crush Claw, a Normal Type attack capable of cutting down on its target's defenses. Rena: And that helmet on his its head isn't just for show either, since its directly responsible for its signature Battle Armor ability, preventing him from any and all critical hits. Theodore: With a partner like this at his beck and call, Gladion and Null were sure to become an unstoppable duo with no peers that could possibly match their strength! Alice: Right... an "unstoppable" duo that was casually defeated by an eleven year old who was just in the middle of the local Island Challenge. Luther: Eh, you can't win 'em all. Cue Music 9 Nova: He may have been too salty to realize it, but this defeat would mark the beginning of Gladion's path to become a better friend and Trainer to his Pokemon. Luther: Well he can start by actually filling in the empty slots of his team, cause there's no way in hell anyone's getting far in the Pokemon world when their only form of backup is a freaking Zubat. Alice: Speaking of the annoying bat, Gladion's friendship with the little bugger would eventually grow strong enough for it to evolve into a Crobat-'' Rena: *Retches loudly* '''Theodore: Relax Rena, this Crobat is mostly geared towards offense as opposed to status induction. With its four powerful Wings, Crobat can use moves like Steel Wing to raise its own defenses and Cross Poison to score crits while potentially poisoning its poor victims!' Nova: He's also capable of learning the simple but effective X Scissor, but the attack you really wanna watch out for is Acrobatics, a seemingly ordinary Flying type move that outright spikes in power if its user isn't holding any items! (Spoiler alert: This Crobat has no items at all) Luther: Gladion's own variant of the speedy Flying/Posion type may be more offensively oriented than Silver's, but it still shares the same weaknesses with the rest of its species. Alice: Moving further down the roster reveals yet another Pokemon shared by Gladion's opponent, though this time he actually has a clear edge over the redhead since he actually bothered to evolve this particular Pokemon. Rena: As if he wasn't annoying enough as a Sneasel, Gladion's Weavile is packing a pretty nasty offense for someone his size! Ice Shard may not be the strongest move in the book, but its pretty much guaranteed to let Weavile get an attack in before the enemy can even budge! Theodore: Weavile also has Night Slash and Shadow Claw to pepper its foes with critical hits, but perhaps the most fascinating move in its repertoire is Brick Break, a Fighting attack designed to break through defensive techniques such as Reflect and Light Screen. Nova: That's not a bad set to work with, but I'm afraid it doesn't really do much to help with Weavile's weak defenses and crippling allergy Fighting moves. Luther: It's at this point when Gladion's team stops including the stereotypical villain mons thanks to the presence of Porygon Z, another artificially created Pokemon in a similar vein to his partner Null. Alice: Porygon is the dedicated special attacker of Gladions's team, flinching opponents with Dark Pulses, paralyzing them with Thunderbolts, and freezing them solid with Ice Beams all from a relatively safe distance. Rena: And if Porygon actually wants to take advantage of its Normal typing, then he can always use Tri Attack to deliver a roulette's worth of status effects to its targets, all in the shape of three simultaneous laser beams! Theodore: As impressive as this moveset is, it's certainly not enough to save Porygon from its Fighting type weakness, though on the plus side, its is completely unaffected by Ghost types. Nova: Rounding off Gladion's team is the obscenely popular Aura Pokemon Lucario- Luther: Wha- rounding off his team? Are you seriously telling me that Gladion only has a five member party after all this time? Alice: That is affirmative, even when he's challenging the newly crowned Champion of the Alola region. Rena: Well that's pretty lame! What kind of self respecting trainer runs around without a full team? Alice: Apparently the entire Elite 4, alongside nearly every significant trainer in the entire region. Theodore: Ah but never fear friends, for the remaining members of Gladions team possess skills that more than make up for the lack of a sixth Pokemon! Lucario in particular is an unrelenting warrior with moves like its signature Aura sphere, a Fighting type attack with nigh perfect accuracy! Nova: Alternatively, he can use Extreme Speed to overwhelm an enemy with... extreme speed... Alice: How riveting. Luther: And to cap things off, the remainder of Lucario's moveset includes Psychic to help stave off any foes that lie outside his natural reach and Flash Cannon, a powerful Steel type attack that fires off a beam reflected light to wreak havoc o its foe's special defense. Rena: Don't be too disappointed now, cause this Lucario's actually packing a FIFTH attack up its furry sleeves! Did you ever notice that shiny new bracelet on Gladion's left arm near the end of the game? Theodore: That bracelet is what the people of Alola call a Z Ring, a special accessory which when used in correspondence with the proper Z Crystal and zany anime pose allows your Pokemon to augment existing moves into even more powerful moves! Nova: In the case of Lucario, Gladion can choose to augment his already powerful Flash Cannon into the vaguely familiar looking- Rena: GIGA DRILL BREEEEEAAAAAAK! Theodore: ...I was going to say Corkscrew Crash, but that's a surprisingly accurate comparison now that I think of it. Alice: Though as over the top as Z Moves in general are, they come with the major drawback of losing their power after only a single use, only refreshing at the end of battle. Luther: Buuuuut as strong as Gladion's team is, it should be pretty obvious by now that he's still a marginally flawed trainer. The boy never could manage to score a single win over his PC Rival, and that's not even getting into the time ya boi Guzma crushed Gladion's team hard enough to throw him into a fit of uncontrolled angst. Theodore: And yet Gladion still has one last trump card that we've yet to unveil, the answer to which lies within his longtime partner Null. You see, Type: Null's helmet was placed by the Aether Foundation to serve as a sort of power limiter, so that its primal instincts do not damage those around it. Nova: But everything changes if a trainer shows enough trust and love to Null- Luther & Rena: Eeeeewwwww! Nova: NO! Not THAT kind of love! You damn sickos! Alice: Conglaturation Novs. I think you just inspired a couple dozen naughty fanfics with that one line. Theodore: Let's just be glad that Silvally's official lore is about a million times more humane than your description of it. At first glance, Silvally may just seem to be another generic Normal type with just a little more speed than its pre evolution, but you'll be sure to change your mind when you lay eyes on its signature ability, the RKS System! Nova: Oooooohhh, I get it! Are kay ess, as in Arceus? Clever move, Game Freak. Clever move. Alice: Much like the Goat God himself, this ability allows Silvally to change its type to whatever Gladion desires with the use of the proper Memory, an attribute that carries over to its signature move Multi Attack as well. Luther: Its thanks to Silvally that Gladion was finally able to move on his angsty ways (for the most part), and it even allowed him the newly established Elite 4 of the Alola region so he could have one last shot at taking down his rival! Rena: That still didn't work out too well for him, but at least the dude isn't getting overly salty about his losses anymore, instead using them as valuable stepping stones on his path to become an even greater trainer than before! Gladion: All I have to do is avoid making any more mistakes... After all, I have Silvally with me. Interlude 2 Nova: Alright, the combatants are set! Let's end this debate once and for all! Luther: It's time for a Pokemon... battle... I still don't know what to call this. The Battle Pre Fight Location: Orre Region, Realgam Tower Cue Music 10 "Pfft. That battle was hardly even worth my time." scowled the Pokemon Trainer Silver, looking down upon a pair of defeated Zigzagoons as its trainer returned the creatures to their Poke Ball. "Man, I knew you'd be tough! You sure did a real number on us! You, know I haven't had a fight like this since-" Silver's former opponent, a male trainer with spiky pink hair began to congratulate the redhead, seeming surprisingly content with his loss. "Look, I don't really care about your sense of nostalgia. Just hurry up and give me my prize money so I can do what I came here for." Silver interjected, purposefully bumping into the other trainer before he could even finish his sentence. "Jeez dude, you don't need to be so pushy." the trainer replied, hastily searching his pockets for the measly 1000 Pokedollars Silver required of him. "I'd take it your here to challenge the famous Realgam Colosseum, but you're totally outta luck, man! I heard the managements shutting the place down today to conduct some sort of top secret investigation." "An investigation, huh?" Silver asked, his curiosity suddenly piqued. "Yeah, dude! You're not even the first person to ask either! Just a couple minutes ago, I bumped into another strong trainer who looked a lot like you! Are you two in a gang or something, cause-" "Look, I'll let you keep your money if you just shut up and tell me what you know about the situation." 'Silver cut in yet again, staring down the unwitting trainer with the piercing gaze of a Braviary. *''Meanwhile, in the tower's main battle arena...* ''"So you mean to tell me a member of the Aether Foundation won yesterday's tournament using a Pokemon you've never seen before?"'' the former Team Skull enforcer Gladion cautiously asked as he engaged in conversation with an equally sized youth of silvery hair. ''"I dunno if that guy was Aether material or anything, but he really swept through the competition with that weird Pokemon of his. The damn thing nearly bit a few trainer's heads off too!" ''Gladion's informant answered, raising a hand to his chin to contemplate the scenario at hand. ''(Hmm.... so my suspicions are going in the right direction...)'' ''"Did you actually see that trainer after the tourney was over?"'' "I sure wish I did, but he disappeared right into the crowd before I could get a good lock on him. Man, I know Cipher was taken down ages ago, but this situation's looking pretty grim if the boss actually had to bring in someone all the way from Alola to investigate..." ''"Don't worry about it, I was already planning on paying Orre a visit anyway. We'll meet back up again in Pyrite Town, I've still got a few more errands to run around here."'' Gladion hastily cut off the conversation as he dashed over to the elevator behind him, wrapping his arms around his body to contemplate his thoughts as he began to descend down into the common area of the tower. ''(I don't know what's going on around here, but I can definitely smell trouble coming from a mile away...)'' Gladion mentally commented, closing his eyes in brief meditation until he finally hit the ground floor. As the doors opened, the blonde was quick to dramatically leap out of the lift, paying no attention to certain redhead who just happened to be impatiently waiting for the elevator to come down for him. ''*SLAM!*'' Cue Music 11 '''"GAH! Hey, why don't you watch where you're going, punk?!" Silver cried out in frustration, having been knocked to the floor in a most undignified manner. "Me? What do you think you're doing loitering around in front of an empty elevator?" Gladion fired back as he began to lift himself off the floor, prompting an insulting scoff from the trainer he had inadvertently assaulted. "Would you just get a load of this guy? You're a long way from the Unova Shore if you think the whole edgy teenager look is supposed to be in fashion." "Hmph. And here we have the pot calling the kettle black. Whatever, just get out of my way." Gladion commanded, swerving by the mysterious passerboy boy only for the redhead to latch onto his shoulder before he could take three steps away. '"Not so fast. I don't know why you decided to show your face around these parts, but you're a real idiot if you think I'm just gonna let a trainer like you sweep past my radar." Silver sneered, refusing to let the blonde run past him. '"What are you even talking going on about? Now get the hell off me, I actually have things to do around here." Gladion spat, rudely throwing the redhead's hand off his shoulder as he continued to walk away from the elevator. "Fine, I'll lay off soon enough. But for now, you're gonna have to battle me, and I won't take no for answer." Silver callously ordered, a sly grin forming across his face as he presented an Ultra Ball to the already irritated blonde. "Heh, you're on. You know, you're really gonna regret this when I'm through with you." Gladion replied, taking up the stranger's challenge and distancing himself from the elevator to give his Pokemon more room to maneuver. "Pfft. And people call me cocky." Silver disdainfully sneered as he took up position on the opposite side of the room. "Now go! Sneas... el... what the heck are you doing?" the redhead demanded in a fit of disbelief when he bore witness to Gladion crossing his arms around his body in his signature battle pose. "Is something wrong? I thought you were supposed to be hellbent on battling me." Gladion responded, still maintaining his pose while showing no regard for his opponent's confusion. "Wha- just stop posing like that!... is there even a point to that?" "I really don't know what you're talking about." ... Music Cue: Fate of the Fairies (The Legend of Heroes: Trails in the Sky SC) "You know what, just forget it. Go, Sneasel!" '''Silver shook his head in frustration before sending out his first Pokemon, a tiny imp like creature covered in black fur who let out a threatening snarl upon being released from its Poke Ball. ''"Crobat, I'll leave this to you!"'' Gladion responded in kind, signalling the appearance of an enormous four winged bat that easily dwarfed Silver's Sneasel in terms of pure size. FIGHT! ''"We have the advantage! Use X Scissor and take him out in one shot!"'' Gladion ordered, signalling all four of Crobat's wings to emit a brilliant light green glow as the enormous bat made a beeline the smaller Pokemon. '''"Not so fast! Sneasel, jump away and hit him with an Icy Wind!" Silver rebutted, as Crobat crossed its wings together in a clean slashing motion, only for Sneasel to gracefully backlip into the air and strike the large Pokemon from above with a cold mist from its own claws. The Crobat then let out a sharp cry of pain as a small line of icicles began to form on its upper left wing. "Perfect! Now use Metal Claw and finish the job!" Silver roared, prompting a satisfied smirk from his airborne Sneasel as the Pokemon's sharp claws lit up like a pair of flashlights. "Quick! You've gotta counter with a Steel Wing!" Gladion quickly cut in, causing the remainder of his Pokemon's wings to light up in the same manner as Sneasel's claws. It was at that moment when the former attempted to crash into Crobat with a drill like diving motion, an attack that was swiftly answered by a rising slash of Crobat's right wings. When the two moves inevitably made contact, it was Crobat's Steel Wing that proved superior when when Sneasel unceremoniously got its own claws stuck into the marble floor below. "You idiot! You almost had him!" Silver scolded in disbelief as the ice lined along Crobat's afflicted wing shattered into a fine dust. "X Scissor! Again!" Gladion ordered, this time resulting in a successful blow as Sneasel's exposed backside was flayed by all four of Crobat's wings at once. "Ugh, pathetic..." Silver scoffed to himself as his Pokemon knocked off its feet, resulting in a loud crash as the Sneasel's face impacted with the floor. "Don't just lie there! Make yourself useful and hit him back with a Shadow Claw!" The redhead roared in frustration, which prompted his Sneasel to instinctively turn around and lash out at Gladion's Crobat in a show of primal fear. The attempted counter whiffed completely when the Crobat casually backed away with nary a word from its trainer. "Hmph. I can't say your making a great first impression right now." Gladion added in, smirking in contempt while the opposing Pokemon helplessly flailed away at thin air. "Crobat, take him down with an Acrobatics." the blonde finally ordered, prompting his own partner to slam its body into SIlver's Sneasel with blinding speeds. Results Who made the better rival? Silver Gladion You should have used Hugh instead. Who are you rooting for? Silver Gladion Category:Team MMYP Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Series' themed Death Battles Category:'Company' themed Death Battles Category:'Anti-Hero vs Anti-Hero' Themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:'JRPGs' themed Death Battles Category:"Trainer and Companion" themed Death Battles Category:"Team on Team" themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year